Days Like These
by SillyFace2123
Summary: A Nice Day at the Mansion means fun outside. Lucas' Pov a little bit of Ness x Lucas


It was a regular day at the smash mansion where everyone was outside having a great time. They were just starting to begin a water balloon fight. The adults were hesitant but they just couldn't say no to the kids. They were divided into two teams Red verses Green. The captain of the Red team is Mario and the captain of the Green Team is Link. Almost everyone was in the game except Peach, Zelda, Rosalina, Dark Pit, and Lucas.

* * *

"Everyone is having such a fun time. "Peach said smiling while looking at them ambush each other with balloons. "Even Browser and Ganondorf are smiling."

"It is a very interesting and funny site to see." as Zelda said that Link got hit dead in the face with a balloon. "That's gotta hurt...better him than me. "Then she giggled.

They were right ,today was a glorious day and they really do look so happy;Ness was laughing and Toon Link and Villager were ambushing people. I don't really like getting wet so I didn't participate in the event. Everyone had to wear their gym clothes ,which was shorts and a shirt, even if they didn't they determinate the player's color is they each have scarf of the team color on them. Aside from that I just had to ask,"Pittoo, why aren't you in the game? Don't you want to just throw a balloon once at Pit's face. "I said Pit looked at me a little annoyed "What, is that little pet name trending with everyone...ugh...maybe I will play so he can get what he deserves. "He had this evil look on his face now I feel sorry for poor Pit.

I watch how the Villagers pocket every balloon that's thrown at them(How do they catch a balloon without popping it?)but the Red Team was winning since a lot of people on the Green Team were sitting out because they got hit. Green needed to make a plan quick or they would lose completely. I look over to where Toon Link, Ness and Villager are and they look like they have a plan then they look at me. I couldn't believe what they were thinking( is that even fair to the other people). Ness then yelled out to Mario,"Is it ok if we let one more person in the game? "Mario had a smile on his face "Even though we're in the middle of the game.. I guess you can." Ness smiled and walk over to me and offered me a hand. I didn't know what to say because I'm honestly bad at games and I didn't want to play in the first place but that smile that Ness has plastered all on his face just makes me wanna do anything for him. I took his hand and walked to the field then heard in the distance Peach said good luck.

"Good you got Lucas to Play!"Toon Link said happily" Ok so what's the plan Lucas?" I gave him a look "What?" Ness explained "Well you aren't good at stuff like this but you are good at making plans so maybe you could help us." I smiled at the fact that they relied on me "Ok how many people are left on our side and on their side." "There's 27 people over there and only 15 people."Toon Link said. "Ok I got a plan and it's a little risky."

"The Villagers will act as our defense since they can pocket the water balloons ,so villagers you don't need to carry one with you. Two people should be behind one villager and carry as many balloons as possible. There are usually slow people on the left so be very mindful of that. After we get all the people around Mario we can get him making us the winners of this game. "Link looked at me surprised and hugged me "Ok let's go with your plan." I smiled "Ok, but you need to stay back here." Link nodded. I turned to everyone else and said "I'm surprised Mario waited for us for that long."

We all stuck to the plan and it was a real good one too. They were quickly down to 5 people: Dark Pit, Mario, Wario, Marth, and Shulk. Pit looked scared and I walked to him, "Don't worry Dark Pit won't do a thing because we are going to ambush all of them, including him."Pit looked at me and nodded then I gave a signal and we all charged forward. The first person to go was Shulk then Marth got hit soon and Toon Link snuck behind Wario and got him a quick second. Dark Pit looked at Pit and I then threw some balloons and missed. "Ok we need to be careful. "Pit nodded and we teamed up on Dark Pit. He was dodging our attacks and threw some more balloons then one balloon hit Pit's leg. Pit was being dramatic like as if he was dying. "Oh ,why oh wonderful world must you do this to me. au revoir little Lucas. "After that Dark Pit aimed for me and almost got me until Ness hit him with a balloon. Dark Pit shrugged it off and said "At least I got to hit Pit with a balloon." Then he walked off. Mario had no line of defense so everyone came close and after that Mario was completely soaked.

Our team won and we cheered Green Team as loud as we could. Ness picked me up and spun me around happily. Toon Link and Villager high fived. At first this game was for fun then somehow it turned into for glory. Then out of no where it started to rain everyone ran inside except for Ness and I. I honestly didn't care if I got sick as long as I was with Ness I didn't care.

* * *

The Next Day

"Ugh...I feel so bad. How come you didn't get sick, Ness?" I asked

"I just have a real good immune system. "He hugged me and left

 _I wish days like these happen everyday._

* * *

 **Most People already know this but Au Revoir means Goodbye in French. :)**


End file.
